MOMMY! DADDY!
by spacecasesofbol9694
Summary: VERY AU Clark and Lois' daughter's come from the future. Why are they here? How do they get back? Disclaimer:Not mine belong to WB 4th chap up and the 5th will be up tonight hopefully
1. caves

Not mine 

Clois very clois

123456789

Clark, what are we doing in the caves? Lana asked her boyfriend.

Yeah Smallville, I can think of a million better places to take three beautiful ladies like us(referring to her, Lana, and Chloe) than the caves. Lois said crossing her arms.

Look guys, Lana you are my girlfriend, Chloe you are my best friend in the world and Lois you just like adventures, I need to show the three of you something, See that stump in the middle of the cave? Well if you…

Clark STOP! I care about you and I can't do this anymore. Shouted Lana, this seems like something you would tell the three people who care about you most, but thing is that I love Lex and we have been dating for the past three weeks. Please forgive me but I can't know this secret. I'm sorry.

With that Lana walked out of Clarks life and into Lex's arms.

Clark wait a second; I'll go after her for you said Chloe, leaving a shocked Clark alone with Lois.

Clark I'm so sorry. Lana was acting like a total witch back there. You know you deserve better than that; than her, right? Lois said trying to comfort her agonized friend. Did you want to show us a marking or something? With that she pushed in a a marking before Clark could stop her.

LOIS! He shouted, What did you d… Clark couldn't finish what he was saying because there was a flashing light and Lois fainted. He caught her just before she feel and got her out of the caves, but as soon as they were out Clark's knees started to buckle and he fell down, passed out, but he still had Lois wrapped in his arms.

123456789

Unknown to the two of them a young girl about six and her little sister about three months old were flying right towards them in a ship looking similar to the one Clark came down in.


	2. Skylar and Eden

**Characters aren't mine. Smallville belongs to WB (except Eden and Skylar)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**

"Clark?" Lois said groggily as she began to regain consciousness. She found herself the fields just outside of the caves. Though she remembered Clark holding her she couldn't remember where he went or why he wasn't with her.

"Look Daddy, Mommy woke up! I told you she would," said the six-year-old running to Lois and giving her a hug. Clark soon followed holding the baby and looking slightly confused. "Mommy, what's wrong you look like the you in the pictures not like your 'opposed to look."

"Clark what is going on? Why does she keep calling us "Mommy and Daddy "?

"Look Lois, Clark started sitting down next to her, from what Skylar, that's her name told me before you woke up, she and her sister Eden come from the year 2021. And one more thing, she says we are her parents."

"What do you mean? We are her parents? How did this happen? And why are they here?"

"Mommy! Please don't yell at Daddy! You promised that you two would stop yelling at each other!" Said Skylar starting to cry.

"Ohh shh, shh Sky don't cry come on I'm sorry, Lois said scooping Skylar into her arms talking with a motherly instinct she didn't know she had. "Come on Clark lets take these two back to the farm."

AT THE KENTFARM

"Yessss we're homeDaddy! Can I go play in the fields, please?" Skylar said with the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world. When Clark nodded she went running through the grass, her long dirty blonde ponytails bouning. Even Lois had to admit that she looked just like her. With her two dirty blonde ponytails and big brown eyes.

Just then Eden began to cry so Clark reluctently handed her over to Lois. He couldn't believe what had happened in the hour or so. First he passed out then there is a little girl and a crying baby standing over him and Lois. Before Skylar had even told her story to him he felt some sort of connection to her.

"Clark! Are you paying attention? I said why do you think they are here?" Asked an angery Lois.

"I don't know Lois but I think we should tell my parents, and I... I think you should met my birth father, he might have the anwser to this."

Before Clark could continue Lois screamed "Skylar look out!" Clark turned to see why she had said that and was horrified when he saw a car speeding straight towards Skylar.

**What should happen to Skylar? Should Clark rescue her? Should she have her own powers? Or should she get hurt?NEVER ENOUGH to KILL her though. Just tell in an e-mail or reviewwhat is better you think andI'll see what I can do.**

**I know it is kinda short but stick with this story because it is going to get good. I'll try and update once every week, but right now I'm studying for exams, but summer's almost here! **

**Does anyone know if I got the color right for Lois' eyes? In the pictures they look brown, but I'm not sure.**


	3. Telling the Kents and Secerts

**Noregianchick, Patosclo, TVCrazed, LaDy KaL-El LoVeR thanks for reviewing and giving your opinions about what should happen!**

**Not even in my dreams do I own Smallville **

Clark forgot that Lois was around and in super speed ran to get Skylar. When he got over to a shocked Lois he knew he would have a hard time explaining it to her.

"Clark what was that? In less than a minute you run over to our daughter and then are back here before that car could hit her!"

"Look Lois, that was what I was trying to tell you back at the cave. I'm not from around here, I have super powers that don't come from meteor rocks like I can fly and have run and x-ray vision and some other stuff."

"What to do mean you're an alien?"

"Well duh Mommy, began Skylar as she climbed out of Clarks arms, You know that, but since you don't have powers it will be a while before I get all of mine but I am getting really strong!" She added quickly.

Both her parents looked at her dumbfounded, "You mean you will get them too?"

"Yes and Eden and…" she stopped abruptly, turned around and saw the Kents get out of their truck. "Daddy, is that G-ma and G-pa? Can I go say hi?"

"Um not yet Skye. I think we need to talk to them first." Said a worried Clark. Then he mouthed to Lois, 'what are we going to do' only to have her answer back, "I don't know Clark, why don't you use your powers to look into the future and see what we said. And while we are on the subject, what exactly have you looked at with your x-ray vision hmm?"

"Firstly, I can't see into the future and secondly no way would I do that! Eww."

"Well you must have gotten over that, since we have kids! The question is why would I do it?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine, but this is not over. Come on Farmboy, let's get this over with." She said as she and Eden walked over to the house.

To her Clark said, "Hey wait for us." Then he grabbed Skylar's hand and ran to catch up to them.

Inside the Kent's kitchen

"Okay now Skye, Clark began, before my parents come we need to talk, When you see them don't run up to them, wait for Lo I mean Mommy to bring you to them ok?"

When she nodded and put a finger to her lips she followed Lois to behind the couch out of the Kent's line of sight. And just then the Kents walked in.

"Hey son, His mom started, where's Lois, I need her help with…

"Mom stop, Clark interrupted, I really need to talk to you guys. I don't know how to say this so here it goes…" When Clark finished telling them he motioned for Lois to come back into the room.

The first thing she noticed were that the two people she had come to know as surrogate parents were totally shocked. "Daddy, Skye said to break the silence, can I go over to G-ma now. When he said sure she ran right passed Clark's dad and into the lap of her grandmother. Clark thought that was odd but then thought to himself that this whole day was strange.

"Hi G-ma! You know who I am right? Mommy and Daddy are acting so weird."

"Of course I know who you are Skye." She answered nervously only to get a look of sadness from the small girl. "You call me Laura 'member?"

"Hey Mrs. Kent? Lois said, "Cold who two watch the girls? We have to go out for a bit. Then handing Eden to Jonathon and kissing each girl on the top of her head she and Clark left for the Talon to talk.


	4. Talon

**O MY GOSH! Thank you so much for the reviews! So I hope you all like this chapter! **

**I do not own anything that has to do with Smallville. **

At the Talon-

"Lois, what are we going to do? We're barley adults, we can't raise two kids! "

"I don't know Smallville, but I blame you for this."

"Me! How is it my fault!" As the two of them continued to argue they didn't notice Chloe at the next table listening in on their conversation.

_What are they arguing about now? Don't they ever stop?_

"Obviously you must have used one of your **powers** on me because I would never sleep with you let alone have a kid with you." She said shuddering at the thought.

_What did she say? No way, all I wanted was for the two to stop fighting all the time not sleep together! And she's pregnant!_

"First of all I would never do that to a women or you." As he paused he received a shove from Lois. "And could you be any louder?" There is a reason no one else knows."

"Fine then." She said getting up, "Then lets leave here if you want to keep it a secret."

"Ok then we can go back to the house."

_I can't believe this Clark cheated on Lana with Lois. Even if she cheated on him with Lex she should still know, I can't believe that Clark would do that kinda thing though._

**Like it? I know that it is short but I am typing up the next chapter now so it should be out soon. As well as the 6th. Please review!**


	5. Martha finds out about the future

**Here it is. Chapter 5. Hope you like it.**

**I have no connection to Smallville what so ever. It is owned by either the WB or ABC Family. (In which case it is owned by Disney)**

**Kent's house (Same time as chapter 4)**

"Hey G-ma, can I talk to you in private? Asked Sky?

"Sure Laura, what's up?" Martha asked wondering what could make this day weirder.

"Who is that man holding Eden and were is G-pa? Is he in 'tropolis still? And Amy? Where is she, we were going to the movies. And Zendie and Scrubs my puppies that live here with you?

"O the puppies are umm not here. What do you mean that isn't your G-pa? Do you know his real name? And who is Amy?"

"What is with you all? First Mommy is acting all weird and so is Daddy but I thought that you for sure would remember me." Said Laura starting to cry. " G-pa's name is Lion Luthor and Amy is your daughter, my aunt! She is the best babysitter ever." Martha could only stare dumbly back at her. "Can we go see them?"

"Umm…" She was interrupted again by Clark.

"Hey Mom! We're back dad said you were upstairs, he yelled up, can you send Sky down. We have to go out for a bit."

"Sure hon.," She yelled back at Clark. "You heard your father get going." She said to Skylar.

"Okay buh-bye G-ma. Love you. Said Skylar as she ran down the stairs to her mother's arms. "Mommy!"

"O get down baby. Clark wait a minute, I think I am going to be sick."

"Are you okay? Do you want to stay here?" He asked even if she hadn't said anything he could

tell she wasn't well because she was looking so pale.

"No. No just give me a minute.

**20 min. later**

"Okay Smallville, Sky lets go."

Sky looked like she had been though this a lot but Clark still asked if she was alright.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

**There it is another chapter. Anyone who is a fan of abc's soaps could you tell ho "ZENDIE" and "SCRUBS" the puppies were? Zach and Kendal. And Patrick and Robin. My two fav. Soap romances. Review please!**


End file.
